


Ian and Mickey get some action at the movies.

by NooneLamron



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I'm not very good at making titles so that's a problem lol. I think this one sort of gives it away. Mickey and Ian decide to go to the movies and a little action ensues. This is my first Shameless fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy. Leave me some comments to let me know what you think please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian and Mickey get some action at the movies.

Ian decided to plan a night with Mickey and go to the movies. He agreed as long as it wasn’t some stupid sappy shit. They decided to see the newest action movie which worked out for the better. As they walked in they noticed there weren’t too many people but still decided to choose seats farthest in the back and settled in. Ian had his arm wrapped around Mickey, which he grumbled about a bit at first but slowly sunk further into him, while he held the popcorn in his lap with a small smirk and a flick of his eyebrows at Ian. Ian just smiled at him and pretended to watch the movie again first, but if Mickey wanted to tease him he’d play along actually he’d one up him by going a step farther. He waited patiently for the movie to get to the actual action parts as he moved around to adjust things. First he moved the drinks to the other side of him which caused Mickey to raise an eyebrow then Ian took the popcorn out of Mickey’s lap to sit on the floor next to them which now caught his full attention.

 

“What are you doing Gallagher?” Ian just smiled at him as he reached over to the seat beside him where their coats were and grabbed Mickey’s to toss over his lap. “No fucking way!” He began to argue but Ian shushed him.

 

“Come on, like you weren’t teasing me with the popcorn?” He thought about it for a moment then agreed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah but if we get caught I’m kicking your ass.” Ian smiled as he slid his hand under the jacket to undo Mickey’s fly. As he glanced over at him he could see that he was biting his lip and nervously looking around. 

 

“Just concentrate on the movie. I’ll keep a look out.” The older man sighed and leaned down farther in his chair while sliding his pants down to give Ian more access. As Ian slid his hand inside to grab his cock Mickey let out a gasp followed by a muffled “FUCK!” due to the fact he was biting his fist to keep from yelling. They both looked around but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. “Now will you relax?” The younger man teased as he slightly began to stroke him and the other man looked over at him. 

 

“I will if you hurry the hell up!” Ian chuckled as he began to go faster and twisted his hand which caused Mickey to let out a groan. Luckily it was during a loud part of the movie and nobody was none the wiser, but as he did it again they got a glare from a woman a few rows down and Ian just simply smiled and waved at her. 

 

“Can you try to be a little quieter?” He said leaning in causing his breath to ghost over Mickey’s ear while he adjusted his hand to twist lightly on the base.

 

“Yeah, like you really think that’s gonna happen.” Mickey said through gritted teeth as his hands were now gripping the armrests. Ian loosened up his grip but still slightly stroked him. 

 

“Just try your best.” He bit his lip and nodded in agreement. Ian kept glancing at the movie to wait for the right moment to make his next move and when the action got more intense so did theirs. He slid his thumb over the slit causing Mickey to moan very audibly. Ian quickly slapped his other hand over his mouth to try to muffle the sound. “I don’t think that was your best.” Mickey just glared at him as he lowered his hand.

 

“Will you just hurry the fuck up already?!” He practically shouted at him which caused Ian to slow down more but now on the edge of torture. 

 

“Why Mick I thought you liked it when I did this.” He smirked at him.

 

“Not when there’s about a dozen other people in the fucking room.” He panted as Ian now began to gently play with his balls then slowly managed to slide a finger down which practically made Mickey jump out of his seat a little.

 

“What did I say about relaxing?” Ian questioned as he nuzzled into his neck and began to nibble at it as the other man sank back in his seat with a moan as he curled his finger.

 

“And what did I say bout this being a bad fucking idea.” He rushed out as the same woman stared back at them and this time Mickey waved at her before flipping her off then he ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. 

 

“I’m almost done.” He grinned as he went back to pumping at his cock.

 

“So am I.” 

 

“Yeah, come on, Mick. That's it.” He twisted his hand a few times then ran his thumb over the slit twice before giving him four more pumps and Mickey was shaking releasing into his hand as he was trying to not make too much noise, so Ian covered it with a kiss which he lingered on for a moment before leaning back in his chair. Ian made sure he was finished then cleaned him up and his hand with the napkins they had. They kissed once more as Mickey pulled his pants back up, tucked himself back in & zipped up while Ian moved the coat away and brought the popcorn back.

 

“Next time I'm picking the main attraction.” He said with a smile. Ian smiled back then licked his lips.

 

“I was gonna ask for a sequel in the parking lot.” He said with a grin also.

 

“Sounds good but can we finish the movie since we actually had to pay this time?” Ian chuckled in response then leaned in to Mickey as they finished the movie anxiously waiting for the following event as he now began to notice just how tight his pants were.


End file.
